Kaze
Introduction '''Kaze''' is a pirate/ assassin haling from [[Stonewall]]. He is one of the most skilled pirates in the land. Some others even cower when they hear his name. This had been brought on by his reputation of killing with no remorse. Appearance Kaze is a pale-skinned pirate who has unnatural purple colored eyes (contacts) and orange hair. His hair is usually in a spiky style. He usually wears a simple mesh armour with navy accents under a standard T-shirt. For the lower areas, he wears a black belt around the waist, and dark blue pants under that. Over this, he wears a pitch black cloak, with red clouds, this can be useful for when he trying to conceal his identity or blend into the shadows. He has piercings all over his body nearly. Personality Kaze is a very stoic, quiet guy who usually only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying, or during a fight. He is extremely loyal to his allies but will eliminate them if they commit treason. Kaze claims he'll take swords over women any day, as he is quite the sword Aficionado & could go on for hours talking about them, not to mention he is very aloof and shy towards girls in general. Though he is quite the romantic. Kaze is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and never lets on about what he's truly thinking or feeling. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Kaze started training in Kenjutsu at age 9, off the bat he was pretty proficient. At the time he had somewhat of an interest in Kenjutsu. Kaze then decided to make his own string of Kenjutsu techniques. Kaze only created this style for himself and does not teach it to anyone else under any circumstances, not only that but because of how much training it took him to master this style. Kaze devised this style after training with a Samurai's of a unknown island, he came up with the idea when he would do friendly sparing with the samurai. When he went for an attack, the would quickly dodge and counter, it was a simple yet deadly technique being taught about all samurai, if not all swordsmen. So he created Flowing Rivers Style to counter this counter, but he had no idea how much of a struggle it would be just to adapt to this style. When Kaze first tried this style, he ended up spraining his elbow joint because of the sheer muscle force it took to generate a movement that fast. Kaze was already so he only had to get stronger and he did the same thing to both arms when learning this style because he knew his muscles would repair and be stronger. By the end of a month, he was 2 times stronger than he was at first. '''Flowing Rivers Style:''' The Flowing Rivers Style is a Kenjutsu style devised by Kaze to perform continuous counter attacks until the opponent is hit. This style can also be used to quickly take out multiple targets in seconds without Kaze having to move his whole body even an inch. Though the main use of this technique is to ensure a hit on an opponent when Kaze's previous attack was evaded. Hand to Hand Combat Kaze is mostly good at Hand to Hand Combat because he is quick, and with his refelxes he can almost get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He uses his own style of fighting.Using punches, kicks, and even leaps to get around things. The style uses a series of combos that stun, disables, defend, and kill enemies. This style can be used with various weapons as well. Physical Strength Kaze is only moderately strong. He can lift from about 70 to 140lbs. This has been brought on by his constant training to get better at fighting. Agility Kaze has constantly trained himself so that he can keep up with opponent in battle and so that some cannot keep up with him in battle. He can jump far about ten feet over most trenches and small rivers. He jumps only about six or seven feet into the air, which can help him to get over most obstacles. Endurance While only a teenager, Kaze is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. As far as going without food, Kaze has went several days without food or water. He has been in the searing sun for a long time and thus has a medium tolerance to heat. Weapons Kaze's sword has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. Specialties of the sword are nothing unique just that the extension of the blade, and it's been repeatedly shown to be very durable and able to cut through various materials. [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_fruit Devil Fruit] ''For further information:'' '''[[Moyasu Moyasu no Mi]]''' '''Moyasu Moyasu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cast an illusion on others, making them believe that they are on fire.''' '''The user activates this Devil Fruit by eye contact with the intended target's body or by placing a special "seal" anywhere on the target's body physically. The main strength of this ability is that it can cause psychological damage when used on a target and even rendering them incapable of fighting and can make them collapse. The user of this Devil fruit has the ability to create an illusion of burning pain: it deceives the mind of his target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom he uses his gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses to the ground, and writhes in pain. Though merely an illusion, it has enough strength to incapacitate any individual and turn them into a helpless target, which is why this power frightens many. The user would be able to control the level of pain he delivers to his victims, the lowest focus could make them hot; the highest amount of focus could make them fall to the ground an cause them to die after 10 seconds. It would take start very fast. However, this Devil fruit can only work on one object of the user's focus and the object has to be a living thing. Their has been no way so far to stop this devil fruit after it's activation, unless the user stops.''' [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki Haki] ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki#Kenbunshoku_Haki Kenbunshoku Haki]: Color of Observation'' Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes